Eclipse with a Twist
by Slytherinsalltheway
Summary: Harry leaves England and tries to find the Cullens. Nine years later he finds them in Forks, Washington. Unknown to him he comes in the middle of a fight. Back in England a man named Tom Riddle comes back to finish what he started.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 1

Harry was running from Seattle, Washington following the scent of another vampire coven. A coven much like himself, animal drinkers. Little did Harry know that he was running into a war zone. Harry was almost to the forest when he smelled blood. Human blood. Harry zoomed in that direction.

When Harry reached the peak he saw a human clutching a rock in her hand, a huge wolf ripping apart a newborn vampire and two other vampires fighting. Harry raced to Bella.

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned and threw the rock away and ran towards the red head.

Harry saw that the bronze-haired vampire was loosing. He raced over and leaped on the girl and ripped her head off. The boy quickly ripped off her arms and legs and put them in a pile. Once Harry made sure he was clear he waved his hand and a fire erupted on the remains.

"Thanks." The boy said.

"No problem. What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"The red head, Victoria, created a newborn army." He explained.

"Why?" Harry was confused.

"She was after Bella." He said pointing to the girl. "We killed her mate last year for tracking Bella. Victoria wanted revenge. I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen." Edward said sticking his hand out. Harry grabbed it. "Harry Potter." He smiled.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked turning to the girl.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Bella said turning to Harry.

"No problem. I think we should head down to the main fight. I have a feeling the Volturi are going to show up." Harry said.

"You know about them?" Bella asked.

"Yes. After I became a vampire I researched everything because I figured there would be laws. I heard about your Coven and decided to drop by and see what you're like. I'm an animal drinker too." Harry explained.

"Ah."

Once they reached the clearing it smelled of burning flesh. Harry waved his wrist again and the smell disappeared.

"How'd you do that?" A blonde girl said once they became visible.

"You'll get answers in time. I believe the Volturi will be here soon. Who's this?" Harry asked to the leader he assumed.

"This is Bree Tanner. We have offered asylum considering she was created for this fight and surrendered." He explained.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said smiling.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. The two blondes and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're married to Emmett and Alice Cullen. I'm assuming you meet Edward and Bella." He said warmly.

"Yes. He did. He helped me kill Victoria." Edward explained.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"Think nothing of it." Harry said then paused. "We have visitors." He said pointing to a spot in the woods.

Soon enough Jane, Alec, Felix and Demerti stepped into the clearing.

"You missed a few." Jane said pointing to Harry and Bree.

"I am not a newborn. And Bree has surrendered." Harry said calmly.

"She shouldn't be here." Jane snapped.

"I offered her asylum." Carlisle said calmly. He didn't want to fight the Volturi right now.

"That wasn't you're choice." Felix snapped.

Jane looked in the direction if Bree and used her gift. Her screamed could be heard a mile away. Abruptly they stopped. Everyone looked at Jane. She was on the ground convulsing. The Cullens and Volturi were looking around to see what's causing this. Suddenly Edward whipped his head towards Harry. He hid Bella behind her. The other male vampires doing the same with their mates.

"Stop it!" Alec yelled.

"As long as he doesn't use her gift on me, Bree or anyone else here." Harry said calmly and lowered his arm.

Jane shakily got up.

"Take care of them Felix." Jane said staring at them with cold red eyes. Felix started to walk over but soon found himself on fire. He screamed and the next thing everyone saw was his limb being chopped off. Soon enough Felix was no more. The Volturi slowly started backing up. Before they left they glowed a faint blue and they were gone.

"How'd you do that?" Carlisle asked.

Harry didn't answer right away. He went over to Bree and relaxed her muscles and gave her some blood. Tiger blood. The little vampire quickly drained the bag.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Harry smiled.

"Drink this. It will help with the blood lust." Harry whispered and gave her the potion.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell. "It smells disgusting." She said.

Harry laughed. "I know, but it helps a lot." He said. Bree took it and drank is and grimaced at the taste.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Edward, can you let Bella in sight of Bree? I'll be right behind her to make sure she doesn't lunge if she does." Harry said calmly.

Edward moved out of the way but still help Bella by the wrist just in case. Bree stared at the girl but didn't have the urge to do anything.

"Am I supposed to do anything?" She asked.

"No. The potion worked. You will need to drink blood of an animal." Harry said.

"How'd you do that?" Jasper asked.

"That is part of my story. I can't tell you with her here." Harry said nodding towards Bella.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not allowed to say anything about my world in front of her." Harry sighed. "I should go." Harry said as he was making his way to the forest.

"Wait!" Alice cried. "Come to our house. Please?" She asked and once Harry turned around she used puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

Harry sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose. But Bella can't be there." Harry said he wasn't budging on that at all.

"That's not fair!" Bella yelled.

"It may not be fair but it's a rule where I'm from." Harry said calmly.

Bella huffed. "Edward tell him to let me come." Bella pouted.

Edward looked from Harry to Bella and back. "I can't if it's a rule then we're going to follow it. I'm sorry." He said at last. Harry let out an unnecessary sigh of relief.

Bella just pouted more. "Fine." She mumbled.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Edward said and carried Bella off to his car.

"Shall we show you our house?" Carlisle asked. Harry nodded.

They ran back to the house once Harry saw it he whistled.

"Wow. This is a beautiful house." He commented.

"Thank you." Esme beamed. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?" She asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry said smiling.

"Let's wait for Edward to come back before you explain anything." Carlisle said.

So they sat there in awkward silence until they heard the Volvo pull up.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry. She hates being left out." Edward said once he got through the door.

"It's okay."

"So, tell us." Emmett said bouncing in his seat.

Harry smiled softly at him. Bree was sitting next to Harry.

"What do you know of creatures? Werewolves, Vampires, mere-people. That kind of thing." Harry asked.

"Well, there are shape-shifters in La Push. They change into a wolf at will." Jasper said.

Harry shook his head. "No like real werewolves. One's that change with the moon." Harry said.

"You've meet one?" Carlisle asked fascinated.

"Yes. You see the reason why I know is because I'm a wizard." Harry said bluntly.

"Like magic and all that?" Edward asked.

"Show us!" Alice said clapping her hands together. Harry grinned a little. She reminded him of Luna. A pang went through his chest when he thought of the perky blonde.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

Emmett got up and broke a table into little bits.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"Can you fix the table?" Emmett asked.

"That's easy." Harry scoffed and waved his arm. The table repaired itself. Esme sighed in relief.

"Make me do something more challenging." Harry said with a glow in his eyes.

"Change my appearance." Alice said hyperly.

Harry waved his wrist and Alice changed to a blonde with blue eyes. Instead of her fighting outfit she wore a ball gown she had in her closet.

"Did it work?" She asked. Harry conjured a mirror and she gasped.

"I like your sense in style." She said. "But you need more clothes." Alice added as an after thought.

"Alice." Esme said.

"No it's alright." Harry waved his wrist and Alice changed back to how she was before.

"That's amazing." Jasper said.

"What was that glow on the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"It prevents them from talking about me or anyone with gifts to see or hear anything about me." Harry explained.

Everyone looked impressed.

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked talking for the first time.

"I'm seventeen but I've been a vampire for nine years." Harry explained.

"How'd you come to drink animal blood?" Carlisle asked.

"When I was human I had his 'hero complex' as people called it. I always wanted to save the people I loved and never wanted to hurt anyone without reason. When I was turned the first thing with a heartbeat was a hippogriff in the forest." Harry said.

"What's a hippogriff?" Jasper asked.

"It's a hybrid of an eagle and a horse." Harry said.

"So what brings you out here?" Esme asked.

"When I was turned I read everything I could on vampires. I read about the Volturi and about Carlisle. It said you drink from animals and you're the second largest Coven. I decided to see for myself. I went to Seattle and traced you're scent to Forks." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"What about your family?" Rosalie asked.

Harry tensed. "My parents died when I was a year and three months old. The relatives I was placed with hated me because I had magic. When I turned into a vampire the entire wizarding world claimed I was going dark. My friends and extended family believed them." Harry said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Esme said. Bree curled her arms around Harry's waist. In the short time Bree's known Harry she's thought of him a brother. She wasn't treated well with Victoria's army. Harry was the first kind person to her. Harry smiled down at the little vampire.

"It's alright." Harry sighed.

"Get ready for school kids." Esme ordered. They had talked through the night. They groaned but got ready. Harry and Bree watched them go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

Bree beamed at him. "Can we go hunting then can you tell me more about the wizarding world?" She asked.

"Sure, let me just tell Esme." Harry said and walked over.

"Is it okay is I take her hunting?" Harry questioned. He wasn't technically part of their Coven so he couldn't just take her without asking.

"Of course." Esme smiled at the retreating backs.

ooOOooOOoo

"How do you do this?" Bree asked once they were in sight of a doe.

"Close your eyes and let your instincts take over." Harry instructed. "Listen to the heartbeat. You hear it?" He asked and Bree nodded her head.

"Open your eyes. When you get close enough pounce and make sure you make the kill quickly." Harry said.

Bree did just that. She stalked the animal and pounced, snapping the doe's neck then drinking. When she was done she looked up and Harry proudly. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Congratulations. Ready for more?" Harry asked and laughed when Bree nodded excitedly.

They hunted for a good three hours and started to make their way back. Harry heard something in the forest and looked behind him. Harry grabbed Bree's hand and yelled, "RUN!"

They ran all the way back to the Cullens. Harry looking back every few minutes and was confused when they stopped suddenly. They slowed down when they saw the house in view.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yea. What were those things?" Bree asked.

"I'm not sure. They might be the shape-shifters Jasper was talking about earlier. I'll talk to Carlisle today." Harry reassured.

When they got back inside Harry started to tell Bree about all the good things in the Wizarding world.

ooOOooOOoo

The Cullen children were driving in Emmett's monster truck because that's the only car that could fit everyone.

"What do you think of Harry?" Alice asked.

"He's very guarded. When we talked about his family he felt really sad and angry. The rest of the time he was indifferent." Jasper said.

"I can't read his mind though." Edward said.

"I like the kid. He seems fun to be around and the new girl seems to like him a lot." Emmett commented.

"I like him too. It's really sad about his family though." Rosalie said. Everyone whipped their heads in her direction. "What?" Rosalie asked confused.

"It's just you never take to anyone well." Alice said.

"Well, he's a vampire so we don't need to worry about the Volturi on our backs. He obviously cares about Bree. From what he's said he didn't have a good childhood. He deserves happiness and I'm not going to be the bitch to take it away." Rosalie explained.

Emmett kissed her on the cheek. "I'm proud of you." He said softly. Rosalie just beamed.

"What does Bella think of him?" Jasper asked Edward.

"She doesn't like him. She doesn't think it's fair to keep something from her. She's also afraid that Bree and Harry are going to take more of our time and that Harry has a chance of taking me away from her." Edward said shrugging.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alice asked with a smiled.

"Not necessarily. I like the kid." Edward said shrugging again.

They pulled into the school.

"Let another day of hell begin." Emmett said sighing.

ooOOooOOoo

At the end of the day when everyone was home Harry asked, "Is there some kind of border with the wolves or something? They chased me and Bree then just stopped." Harry said.

"Oh dear. Are you two okay?" Esme asked.

"We're fine. We didn't get hurt and I made sure Bree kept up." Harry said smiling.

"Oh, good."

"I'll phone Billy and tell him." Carlisle said and went to make the call.

"What does this mean? Are you going to fight or something? I'm sorry." Harry said in a rush.

"Don't worry sweetie. We're not going to fight. The wolves don't know you didn't know. Carlisle will fix everything." Esme said gently.

"They want to see use all." Carlisle said.

"What about Bella?" Rosalie sneered.

"I'm going." Bella said before anyone else could say something.

"Fine let's just get in the cars and go." Carlisle sighed.

Once they were at the border the Cullens line up facing the wolves, Carlisle in the middle.

"This is Harry and Bree. They're part of our Coven now." He said. Harry's head whipped in his direction before something warm built inside him. He smiled. He was somewhere he belonged.

"You weren't supposed to turn anyone." Sam, the alpha, said.

"There are other vampires out there, you know." Harry sneered.

"Bree was turned by Victoria. Harry was turned by…" He didn't know.

"I'm not sure. But I was turned in England soo." Harry stated.

"They won't go on your side again." Carlisle said calmly he didn't want to be there any longer.

"Make sure they do because next time we will kill you." Sam sneered.

"Making threats are we?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Sam stated coldly.

"A promise. I'm _so _scared." Harry sneered.

Behind Sam Leah was silently laughing. She liked this kid, he was sarcastic and didn't listen to Sam. Sam turned and growled. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go, we're done here." Carlisle said before anyone could do anything.

"Be careful of him, Jacob." Bella said before anyone left. Harry growled.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"He took out Felix without touching him. I don't know what he is but be careful alright?" Bella asked worried. Harry growled louder.

"Emmett." Carlisle said and the bulky vampire held Harry back.

"Edward, control that girlfriend of yours." Harry snarled.

"Let's go Bella." Edward said and started dragging her back.

"No. I want to tell Jake in detail what happened." Bella said leaving no room for arguments.

"Don't. You. Dare." Harry snarled again. This time Jasper came over and helped. The calming waves didn't do anything though.

"Why not? They have a right to know." Bella said glaring at Harry.

Bree went over to Harry. "Harry? Calm down. Please." She said quietly. Harry sighed and relaxed a little. Jasper and Emmett let go but stayed just in case he lunged again.

"They do not have a right to know because it's not about them." Harry said with false calm.

"Edward, do something." Carlisle said quiet enough so only the vampires could hear.

"We're going Bella. Now." Edward said and dragged her towards the car.

"Let her go." Jacob yelled from the other side of the border.

Harry ran up to the border and started Jacob down.

"Listen here wolf. This doesn't have to do with you. I know your pack helped them in the fight and I'm sure they're grateful. But what happened after has nothing to do with you so drop it." He sneered.

Harry walked back and ran into the forest. The Cullens got into their cars and drove to their house. By the time they got there they could smell Harry's scent. Bree ran from the car and hugged Harry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked hugging back.

"I thought you'd leave." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't leave, Carlisle made us part of his Coven and I'm very thankful for that. I wouldn't leave over a silly fight." Harry said.

Harry waved his hand and the blue light that surrounded the Volturi surrounded Bella.

After Bella got out of her shock he glared at Harry.

"What did you do?" She growled.

"I made sure you can't blab anything to you're wolves." Harry sneered.

"They're not my wolves. They won't be once Edward changes me." She said. Harry whipped his head at Edward.

"I told you Bella. I'm not changing you. I don't want you to live like this." He said.

"But I want to be with you forever." Bella said. Harry snorted.

"What's you're problem?" Bella glared.

"Oh, nothing. Just saw something funny is all." Harry said innocently. Bree still attached to his waist.

"What would that be?" Bella asked.

"One you're flinging yourself at Edward. Two just something I saw in your mind." Harry said.

"You can read her mind?" Edward asked amazed.

"Yes I can and I can explain it more once she leaves." Harry said glaring again.

Bella growled in frustration. "Why can't I be here! I deserve to know!" She yelled making the vampires, except Harry, to wince at the volume.

"Keep it down will you. And I can't tell you because it's a law." Harry said as if he was talking to a five year old. Rosalie was smirking a little.

"Edward, take her home." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and dragged Bella off.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for all that." He said.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I would of done the same thing." Esme said with an encouraging smile.

Harry told the rest of the family about the good things in the wizarding world. When Edward came in he went straight to his piano. Harry sighed. "Excuse me."

Harry got up and went to where the sound was coming from.

"You're really good." Harry commented.

"Thanks." Edward said looked at Harry.

The young vampire walking more into the room and sat down next to Edward.

"I'm sorry about before." Harry said.

"It's okay. I understand." Edward said still playing.  
"Would you teach me how to play?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Edward smiled. It was good to know someone else liked the music.

"Oh and I can read her mind because there's a spell to do it. It's not like your gift. I can see the memories and anything she thinks." Harry said remembering what Edward wanted to ask before he left.

"Oh. Okay." Edward said and started to show Harry how to play.

Downstairs Jasper was smirking. The admiration, respect and love flowing from that room were blinding. Jasper knew better than to think about it or Edward would hear and Harry possible could too.

He hoped Edward chose Harry over Bella. He liked Harry and he didn't have to worry about killing him for blood. And it seemed his whole family liked him, even Rose.

Harry hasn't been this happy in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the Cullens and Bella came home from school they heard Harry playing the piano. When they walked into the room they saw Bree sitting with Harry.

"Do you know how to play any other instruments?" Bree asked.

"I know how to play the guitar, but I don't have it. I left it at home." Harry said sadly.

"Is there any way you could get it?" Bree asked.

Harry bit his lip. Oblivious to the people behind him.

"Yes there is. Dobby!" He called.

There was a pop and the house-elf came to him.

"What can I do for you Master Harry?" The creature asked bowing.

"Is my guitar still at my place in England?" He asked.

"Yes. No one touches Master Harry's things. Dobby made sure of that." The elf said smiling.

"Thank you Dobby. Can you get it for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Dobby left with a pop and came back a moment later.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dobby asked.

"No, nothing. Thank you Dobby." Harry said.

Dobby bowed again and left with a pop.

"What was that thing?" Jasper asked. Harry jumped he hadn't heard them come in.

The family grinned in amusement.

"How long were you there for?" Harry asked looking at Bella.

"When you started talking about your guitar." Edward answered. Harry sighed and waved his wrist again. Bella glowed blue again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She cried.

"Because I can't let you know. As I said a million times, it's the law. I could go to jail if they find out you know." Harry hissed.

"What?" Bella asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. You should know not everything's sunshine and daises. There are laws that we have to follow like you follow these laws." Harry said.

"I know not everything's bunnies and laughter." Bella said.

"Do you really? Do you know what it's like out in the real world? Not protected by you're police chief father or vampires or wolves? Do you?" Harry asked standing up. Bree clutched his hand afraid he was going to go again.

"I know. I meet the Volturi, Victoria, James and Laurent." Bella said proud of herself.

"The only thing the Volturi were going to do is change you into a vampire. That's what you've wanted since the beginning so you weren't in danger. Victoria didn't hurt you because the wolves and us made sure of that. Edward would of died if I didn't interfere." Harry said. The Cullens gasped at this. "Whoever the other two are they probably weren't a threat because the vampires and wolves there to protect you. From your memories I saw that they did patrols around your house making sure you were safe." He finished.

The Cullens didn't say anything. It _was _true after all. They used all their free time to make sure they kept the human safe. Bella didn't say anything after that.

"_Edward. I don't think it's a good idea to have Bella come here anymore. She seems to aggravate Harry a lot.'_ Carlisle thought to Edward who nodded his head.

"Let's go Bella." Edward said. The vampire was more confused. They _had _bent over backwards for Bella. They risked their lives even.

"Hey, Edward. Once you get back maybe you and Harry could play something?" Alice asked hopefully. The two vampires looked at each other.

"_I don't see why not._" Harry thought.

"Sure Alice." Edward said and dragged Bella off. Alice squealed.

"Oh Harry maybe you could attend school with us." Alice suggested.

"Why?" Harry whined.

"Because you're going to have to if you want to blend in." Rosalie said smirking.

Harry groaned. "What about her?" Harry asked pointing to Bree.

"She's still a new born I don't want to risk it." Carlisle said.

"Fine." Harry pouted. Everyone laughed.

Once Edward got back Harry tuned his guitar and started to play something up-beat. Edward soon caught on and the house was filled with wonderful music. Soon everyone was dancing and Bree was watching fondly. When the song was over everyone clapped.

"You two sound really good together." Esme commented.

Harry ducked his head and would have blushed.

"I'll call the school tomorrow and set up your classes and everything." Esme said smiling. Harry groaned.

"You're going to school with us?" Edward asked.

"Yes. It was her idea." Harry whined pointing at Alice who had an innocent look on her face. Edward laughed.

"You'll have fun." Edward said.

"I doubt it." Harry mumbled.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"The two schools I went to weren't very good experiences for me. Before I knew I was a wizard my cousin would bully anyone who was friends with me. He would steal my food and I had to dumb it down in class so I didn't get better grades than him. When I was a wizard every year my life was in danger. I've thankfully made it out alive but most of the time it was luck." Harry said with a blank look on his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The young vampire said.

"It's okay." Harry sighed. "I think it was time I told you about my life."

"You don't have to do that." Esme said kindly.

"I want to. I trust all of you." Harry said smiling.

Thankfully today was a Friday night so Harry could tell them all about his life without giant pauses for school.

"Only if you're sure." Carlisle said.

"I am." Harry said.

They all moved to the living room.

Harry sighed and began his tale

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I was born on July 31, 1980. My full name is Harry James Potter. Before I was born there was a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle. When he was a young boy he was orphaned and brought to Hogwarts to learn magic. When he got older he became a Dark Lord. He wanted to get rid of muggles—non-magical people—and muggle-borns—people with muggle parents. He formed a group called the Death Eaters. They were purebloods—people with parents as wizards—They terrorized the people. Killing everyone. It was much like Hitler if you really think about it. There was a group called the Order of the Phoenix. They were the rebellion group to the dark lord. But by then he was known as Lord Voldemort. My parents, Lily and James Potter were part of this group. As were my Godfather and honorary godfather, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"When my mum was pregnant with me a prophecy was made. _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies_. There were only two families that meet most of that criteria."

"Your family was one of them, weren't they?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. My family and the Longbottoms. Voldemort chose to go after my family. My dad died defenseless trying to stall Voldemort. My mother pleaded to spare me but he didn't listen. My mum died protecting me. When Voldemort shot the killing curse at me it rebounded. His body died that night but his soul fled. I was marked that night." Harry lifted his bangs and showed the lightening bold scar.

"That same night Neville's parents were cursed into insanity, literally. The spell they used is illegal actually."

"Why did they go after his family too?" Edward asked.

"He was born on August first. They didn't want to take any chances incase they had the wrong prophecy child. Anyways, a man named Albus Dumbledore brought me to my mum's sister's house. I was doing chores when I was three and started cooking when I was five. I was hit whenever I showed accidental magic, if I didn't get the chores done or I did something to upset Dudley, my cousin. I was their slave basically. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven."

"Why eleven?" Emmett asked.

"That's when I got my Hogwarts letter—the Wizarding School I went too—it specifically said '_To Harry James Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number four Privet Drive' _I have no idea why no one noticed the address. Anyways, my uncle went nuts and tried to move so I wouldn't receive the letter. In the end we ended up on a hut in the middle of the ocean. Right after midnight a half-giant came in, Hagrid. He took me from the Dursleys to get what I needed for school…" And Harry continued his tale of his school days. To say the Cullen's were mad was an understatement. They were furious. At the incompetent teachers, the head master, his ex-friends on occasion. Jasper seemed to understand a lot of what was happening. Finally Harry got to the Final Battle.

"…The final battle was the worst. It was fought at Hogwarts. People were dying left and right. I finally destroyed the diadem, which left the snake. When we got to where he was I saw Snape. The snake killed him so Voldemort could have the Elder wand. He didn't know that it belonged to me though. When Voldemort left I went in. Snape gave me memories to view. Voldemort gave me an hour to surrender and left us to tend to the dead. When I walked into the Great Hall I was over whelmed. I saw everyone who died during the battle. The one's that hit me the most was Remus, Tonks and Fred Weasley. At the time the Weasley's were like my family and it broke my heart that he died. I went to view the memories. I was apparently a horcrux and I had to die at Voldemort's hand to truly defeat him. Dumbledore knew the entire time. I have a feeling that most of the things that happened to me were tests to see how I was at magic. So I went into the forest and the killing curse was shot." The girls gasped.

"I opened my eyes and I was standing in front of Dumbledore. I had a choice of going back or to continue on to the dead. As you can imagine I chose life. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, lied saying I was dead. I think she was worried about her son and the sooner the war was over the sooner she could check. I pretended to be dead until we got to the castle. Neville killed the snake with the Sword of Gryffindor while I was dueling Voldemort. His spell rebounded again and he killed himself. The war was over. I snapped the Elder Wand. I didn't want the power and I didn't want anyone else after me for it." Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"I got a medal for defeating Voldemort. I lived with Hermione, Ron and Ginny in Grimwald place after the war. I was out in the forbidden forest one day to look for the Resurrection Stone. While I was there though a Vampire bit me. It took five hours for the transformation."

"How five hours?" Jasper asked.

"I think it's my magic that sped it up. When I woke up I was thirsty. I saw a rogue hippogriff near me and attacked it. From then on I drank from animals. But normal animals I never touched a magical animal again. When I went home Hermione noticed what I was and yelled bloody murder. Ron and Ginny came down and asked what was wrong. Hermione told them and they narrowed their eyes at me. They told me to get out and never come back. They must have told someone else because a newspaper came out the next say claiming I was the next dark lord. I hid away in a Black estate and read books on vampires. That's when I saw your name. I apparated to Seattle and here we are." Harry finished.

The girls would of cried if they could. Bree had a death grip on Harry's middle. Esme came over and hugged him. The men had a compassionate look on their face. Edward was pissed. He couldn't believe what happened to Harry. He didn't deserve any of it. By the time Harry was finished with his story it was Saturday night.

"I'm not getting out of school am I?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course not, dear." Esme said and patted his cheek.

"Jasper, do you want to go and hunt?" Harry asked

"Uh, sure." They got up and ran out the back.

Once they were away from the house Harry asked, "How do you know so much about war?"

"I was bitten during the Civil War." Jasper said.

"Bloody Hell." Harry swore.

Jasper just let out an amused chuckle. "I get that all the time."

"What did you do in the war?" Harry wondered.

"I was a major in the confederate army. When I was turned I was in charge of the newborns." Jasper said a little embarrassed at the second part.

Harry just nodded. "I understand. Do you still have problems with the blood lust?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Jasper said embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. I can get you some of the same potion I gave Bree and some blood pops you can carry around with you." Harry said.

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks." Jasper said. "You really like Bree, don't you?" Jasper asked out of the blue.

Harry smiled. "I do, but not that way. She's like the little sister I never had."

"I know. You have feelings for a certain mind reader." Jasper said smirking.

Harry would be blushing if he could. "I um…he's with Bella. For some odd reason. But he's in a relationship." Harry said.

"Yes but he likes you too but he's confused because he still like's Bella."

"Oh." Harry said a little disappointed.

"Give it time. I think that's why Alice suggested school so you can be with Edward more." Jasper explained.

"Is that the only reason?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm not sure to be honest."

Harry shook his head in amusement.

Once they had their fill they raced back. They both felt much better when they came back than before they left. And it wasn't just because they fed.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

The elf popped in.

"What can I do for you Master Harry?" He asked.

"Can you get me three boxes of blood pops and two boxes of blood lust suppressant?" Harry asked kindly.

"Of course, Master Harry. I be right back." Dobby left with a pop.

"Why does he call you Master Harry?" Edward asked amused.

Harry chuckled. "It used to be worse. He used to call me Master Harry Potter Sir. It took a year for him to shorten it. But He calls me it because I freed him from the Malfoy's. Dobby's a free house-elf but he insists on doing anything for his 'Master Harry.'" The teen said smiling.

Dobby came back with the pops and potions. "Thanks Dobby." The elf bowed and popped out.

"Taking the potion now would be pointless since you just fed." Harry said addressing Jasper.

"But I have the blood pops." Harry added and handed them to everyone.

"What do they taste like?" Alice asked.

"I think they're supposed to be your favorite animal is you're really a vampire. They just taste like cherries for humans." Emmett stuck the pop in his mouth and moaned. "Yum. Bear."

Everyone laughed.

"I can get more pops if we need them. I thought they would be good for you guys when we're at school." Harry explained.

"Thanks little bro." Emmett said and clapped him on the back. Harry just grinned.

"Oh, I called the school Harry. You're name is Harry Cullen and you're Alice's long lost twin who was raised in England." Esme said.

Alice squealed and Harry grinned.

"Thanks Esme."

"No problem dear." She said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Monday morning Harry was banging on the wall. The Cullen children minus Edward were looking on in amusement.

"Why did I agree to this?" Harry whined.

"Because you wanted to spend more time with Edward." Jasper said smirking. Harry turned around and glared.

"Don't deny it Harry. Even I can see it." Emmett said.

Harry turned around and hit his head again.

"Leave him alone guys. You should get going though." Esme said with a smile.

Harry groaned but followed the Cullens to the black Hummer.

When they arrived at school Alice dragged Harry to the office.

"Hi Ms. Mason. This is Harry Cullen by twin and the new student." Alice said.

"Welcome to Forks, Harry. This is your schedule and bring this back with your teacher's signatures at the end of the day." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Harry said and was dragged back out with Alice.

"What do you have first, Harry?" Emmett asked.

Harry looked at his schedule. "History."

"So do I, let's go." Jasper said and started walking.

"See you guys later." Harry said and followed Jasper.

While they were walking down the hall Harry noticed everyone staring and whispering.

"Who's that?"

"_That's _the new kid?"

"Hot!"

"I heard he was Alice's twin."

Harry scowled. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

Jasper chuckled. "No."

Harry sighed.

"Where was Edward this morning?" Harry asked while they were waiting for the class to begin.

"I think he was somewhere with Bella. We know you don't like her and Edward didn't want to cause a scene. Though it's not going to matter once lunch comes." Jasper said amused.

"Why?"

"Because Edward sits with us and where he goes Bella follows like a lost puppy." Jasper deadpanned. Harry burst out laughing.

ooOOooOOoo

Jasper was right. When Harry walked in everyone started whispering again. Harry ignored them and walked over to the Cullens.

"Hey. Where's Edward?" Harry asked.

Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes. "Is that all you can think about?"

"No."  
"Don't worry about them Harry." Rose said. "I think it's kind of cute." She added with a smirk.

"Rose!" Harry yelled and banged his head on the table.

"What did you do now, Rose?" Edward asked walking up and sitting next to Harry.

"Oh, nothing." She said innocently and sang her favorite song in her head.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Harry growled.

"Do you guys want pops?" Harry asked after a second.

"Gimmie!" Emmett said reaching his hand out.

Harry chuckled and handed them out.

"What's so special about them?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Harry said immediately.

"Then can I have one?" She asked.

"_Edward, can I do something, like prank her. It would teach her to be less nosey." _Harry thought. He saw Edward give a hesitant nod only vampires can see.

Harry rummaged through his bag pretending to find one. He waved his wrist in the bag and brought the pop out.

"Here" Harry tossed the pop at her.

Bella fumbled with it but didn't let it drop.

She stuck it in her mouth. "What's so great about them? It only tastes like cherry."

"_Are your family members overly attached to Bella?" _Harry thought to Edward.

The vampire shook his head.

"_Good. Have one of your family members ask her an embarrassing question."_

Edward threw Harry a questioning glance.

"_Trust me."_

"Rose, ask Bella something embarrassing. Harry's done something to her pop but I don't know what." Edward said so only the vampires could hear.

"Hey Bella. Why are you really with Edward?" Rose asked. She wanted to prove that this human wasn't right for him.

Edward glared at Rose.

"I'm with Edward because I want to be a vampire. I'm afraid of death and being a vampire is the only way to not die." Bella said then clamped a hand over her mouth and stared fearfully at Edward.

The vampire just stared at her with no emotion and then got up and stormed outside. Harry sighed and got up to follow, so did Bella.

Harry rounded on the girl. "You stay here." He hissed and walked out.

Bella looked at the Cullens then ran from the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, everything's going to turn out fine." Alice said in her knowing voice.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry followed Edward to the edge of the forest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on Rose asking that. I just wanted her to stop being so nosey." Harry said looking at the ground.

Edward was quiet for a long time. He sighed and turned to face Harry.

"It's okay. I would of found out eventually. I wish that I found out differently but what can you do?" Edward gave a crooked grin that made Harry's insides melt. "Besides I was going to break up with her eventually."

"Really?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea. You see there's another person I like." Edward said moving closer.

"Oh? Do I know this person?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to tell you until I break up with Bella however."

Harry pouted.

"Fine. You're going to be alright though?" Harry asked as they were walking back.

"Yea. I'll be fine." Edward said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked once they came back.

"Yea, I'm fine. And I don't blame you Rose, I would of found out eventually." Edward reassured hearing Rosalie's thoughts.

Rosalie smiled softly.

"Let's go to class." Harry said dragging Edward to biology.

Harry and Edward got to class and ignored Bella the whole time.

Once classes were over the Cullens were hanging by their cars waiting for Edward and Harry. When they got there they were going to get into the cars when Bella screamed for Edward.

"Edward! I'm sorry; I didn't mean any of it. Harry must have done something!" Bella yelled.

Harry growled and Edward sneered.

"That's really low Bella. Harry, really? You think he would do something?" Edward asked.

"I know Harry would do something! You saw what he did to Felix! He belongs in Hell!" Bella yelled. Harry had charmed the area around them to make it sound like a normal couple fight and not a vampire one.

"Does that mean my family belongs in Hell? Does that mean I belong in Hell?" Edward asked lowly.

"Of course not!"

"Then why say Harry does?" Rose asked.

"Because Harry's not like you! He has freaky powers!" Bella said then realized what she said. "Not that your powers are freaky. It's just that Harry—" she tried to explain before Edward cut her off.

"I think we've heard enough. We're over." Edward said. Harry flicked his wrist and the blue light surrounded Bella again. Only the vampires and Bella could see it this time.

Bella screamed in frustration and stomped off to her truck.

"What was the blue light for this time?" Jasper asked in the car.

"To make sure Bella can't talk about vampires. Even to her wolves." Harry said.

The vampires smiled in thanks.

When Harry walked in the house he found his arms full of Bree.

"Hey Harry! How was your day?" She asked excitingly.

"It was…interesting." Harry said.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Bella." Edward said simply and went up to his room.

"Oh dear. What happened?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I sort of pranked Bella into answering anything we asked and it was the complete truth. Rose…asked why Bella was with Edward. Let's just say it wasn't the answer he expected to hear. He was going to break up with her but still." Harry didn't meet her eyes. He couldn't see the disappointment in them

"I'm assuming one of you talked to Edward after?" Esme asked.

"I did." Harry said still not meeting her eyes.

Esme sighed. "I don't agree with the method of getting the answer I think it's better this way. I've always known there was another motive to Bella but Edward seemed so in love that I didn't want to interfere."

Harry's head whipped up.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Esme said giggling looking at all the shocked faces of her children. "I care about a lot of people but my family comes first, always."

Harry smiled. "That doesn't mean you're not in trouble. I don't want you to play any more pranks of Bella or anyone else. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "I made sure Bella couldn't talk about us to anyone, even the wolves." Harry said.

"Good. Now don't do that again or I'll take you shopping with Alice and me." Esme warned.

"Harry, don't ever do that again. Shopping with those two is not worth it. Do you know how long they take? You're actually going to have to pay attention because they're going to ask questions over every outfit they try on." Emmett said. Jasper smirking and nodding his head.

Alice wacked Jasper on the arm and Rose hit Emmett.

"We're not that bad." Alice whined.

"Would you like to come car shopping with us and see what you do?" Emmett challenged.

"No. That's quite okay." Rose said.

"Exactly." Jasper said.

Harry and Bree snickered at their siblings. Harry hasn't been this happy ever since he left England.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, Harry saw Edward standing out on the porch looking into the forest.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"Eventually. Want to go hunt?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Sure." Harry knew Edward would want to talk when his parents and siblings weren't eavesdropping.

"Now, do you want to tell me the truth?" Harry asked when they were well into the forest.

"I…I don't know. I told you I was falling for someone else right?" Edward asked and Harry nodded. "That's still true, but at the same time I wish Bella wasn't like that. I said I was planning on ending it with Bella, but I didn't want to do it like that." Edward explained.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

"I know and I don't blame you, or Rosalie."

"You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. If I never got involved with a human this never would of happened." Edward sighed.

"Yes, if. You don't know what would of happened if you didn't. There are so many what if's." Harry sighed. "When I was human, I blamed all of the deaths of my family, friends and the Order on me. If I just killed the bastard sooner than later then they would of still lived. If I wasn't so stubborn then my godfather would still be here." Harry looked at the ground. "See what I mean? There are too many what ifs. Once I became a vampire I just learned to go with the flow. There was nothing I could do to change the fact I was a vampire. There was nothing to change that my friends abandoned me. Yes you broke up with Bella but maybe you're getting something better in return."

Edward was silent for a long time after that.

"So," Harry said while they were running back. "You wanna tell me who you're falling for?" Harry nudged him.

They came to a stop not far from the house, but far enough so the family couldn't hear them.

"Whom I'm falling for?" Edward asked stalling.

"Yes."

"He's…shortish…black hair…a young vampire…"

"Stop. I know who you're talking about."

"You do?"

"Yea. Bree right?" Harry said trying to hide his disappointment.

Edward just stared.

"No, it's not Bree."

"Then who? The only other young vampire is…me." Harry swallowed the venom pooled in his mouth.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, the other one is you."

"But…y…you can't like me. You're not even gay." Harry said weakly.

"No, but I can be bi you know." Edward said.

"Oh." Harry said lamely.

"Yes, oh." Edward said smiling.

Harry coughed awkwardly.

"So you like me huh?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea…"

"Don't worry so much. I like you too." Harry said smiling.

Edward's head snapped in Harry's direction.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, you want to go out sometime?"

"Yes. But, not yet you just broke up with Bella. If you're dating me then it's not going to look good for the people in Forks. I want to be with you, I do. Just let's take it slow, okay?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I should of thought about that, sorry."

"It's not your fault." Harry walked over and pecked him on the lips. "Let's go inside."

When they got inside they saw the entire family sitting in the living room not looking very happy.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"This came for you while you were hunting." Carlisle said holding up a note.

"How did it get here?"

"An owl came and dropped it off."

"Shit. Leave it on the table." Harry said pointing to the table in front of him.

Harry put his hand over it and chanted something in Latin. The letter glowed yellow, which meant the letter wasn't jinxed, or a portkey. Harry took the letter and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I hate to ask this of you but can you floo me in my office sometime today? There's something that I think you should know and I can't write it in this letter. For the record I never turned against you and I never will. I hope that wherever you are you're happy. I hope to hear from you soon. I have put some floo powder in the letter incase you were in a muggle area._

_Kingsley Shaklebot_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry was shaking after the letter.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Edward asked from behind him.

"How dare he think he can just owl me in the blue nine years after I left. How dare he!" Harry raged and started pacing.

Edward took the letter and read it.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I am. Do you mind if I use the fireplace?"

"It's quite alright. I'm interested to see how it works." Carlisle said.

Harry walked over to the fireplace.

"Kingsley Shaklebot, Minister of Magic office!" Harry said clearly.

The fireplace emitted green flames and the minister's head came into view. The vampires jumped back in shock.

"I didn't expect you to answer so quickly, Potter." Kingsley's deep voice said.

"I didn't expect you to contact me after nine years." Harry shot back. "What do you want?"

Kingsley sighed. "I came to warn you. It seems that another Dark Lord came to power."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled making the vampires wince. "Sorry."  
"What's the name?" Harry asked calmly.

"Tom Riddle." Harry paled.

"That's not possible. There's no way his name is Tom Riddle. Are you sure?" Harry asked desperately.

"I'm sure. Why, what's wrong Harry?"

"Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle." It was Kingsley's turn to pale.

"How do you know there's a Dark Lord in the first place?"  
"One of my Aurors was murdered and dropped off in the atrium of the ministry with a note. _You're time of peace has ended; a new Dark Lord has risen. Tom Riddle_" Kingsley said, reading the note.

"No one saw the guy?"

"No. I came to tell you incase he comes after you. Now that I know his name it seems he might."

"How though! I killed the bastard. I got rid of the Horcruxes. It's not possible." Harry said panicked.

"I know. I have no idea."

"What about Weasley and Granger. They must know something. The other surviving Order members?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Harry sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"  
"Nothing. Harry you already defeated Voldemort. You don't need to defeat another one."

"But Tom Riddle _is _Voldemort. So I really haven't defeated him. Not really." Harry said sitting on the floor.

"I don't want you to do anything, Harry."

"That's to damn bad. I'm coming over and you can't stop me." Harry said in a voice no one would argue with.

Kingsley sighed. "Fine."

"Move I'm coming through."  
"Whoa, not without us little bro." Emmett said.

"I can't ask you to do this, risk your lives." Harry said shaking his head.

"You're our family now. We stick together." Jasper said.

"Carlisle, help me out here." Harry said in desperation.

"I'm sorry Harry but Jasper's right."

"Stop finding ways for us to stay, Harry. We're going whether you like it or not." Rosalie said.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Kingsley, I'm going to need to take some of your floo powder, if that's alright."

"Of course Potter."

Harry stepped into the Minister's office took a bag of floo powder and went back.

"Just say what I say again and step through." Harry said sounding tired.

Harry went first and everyone followed. Harry had to catch Bree when she came out.

"Don't worry. I used to do that all the time when I used the floo."

"Used to? You still do." Kingsley said chuckling. Harry stuck out his tongue.

"So, no one knows I'm here?" Harry questioned.

"No. The Order is meeting again at Grimwald in ten minutes."

"Who's in charge?"

"Me."

"Ah. That's good. You want me and my family to go, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It is your house after all."

"That's what I don't get. How can you go in if it's my house?" Harry wondered.

"You never changed the wards. And since Albus was the secret keeper and he died there's no secret keeper leaving anyone to go in." Kingsley explained.

"Ah. Well, let's get this over with." Harry sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry and the Cullens were standing in front of Grimwald place.

"This is where the Order meets?" Emmett asked.

"What did you expect with a name like Grimwald?" Rose asked.

Bree was hanging onto Harry.

"You guys ready?" Harry asked.

"Yea."

"Just a warning, some people in there have huge tempers and they don't like me very much."

"We can handle ourselves, Harry." Jasper said.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but worrying." Harry sighed.

"Potter get your ass over here." Kingsley said from the steps.

"Here goes nothing." Harry mumbled.

When the family walked into the house they scrunched up their noses it smelled terrible. They could hear the chattering down the hallway in the dinning room/kitchen.

The Cullens put up the hoods of their sweaters hiding their faces.

"Who are they?" McGonagall asked when they came in.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Professor." Harry said stepping forward.

"Potter?" She asked shocked.

"Hello." Harry said nodding his head.

"Welcome back to England." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Please, call me Minerva."

"If you wish."

Everyone else was in a shock.

"What the Bloody Hell are you doing here, Potter?" Someone sneered from the back of the room.

"Ron. Hot headed as always." Harry said calmly.

"You don't belong here." Someone said beside him.

"Hermione, following Weasel as always." Harry said smirking at their red faces.

"Enough you two." Kingsley said.

"Harry, who are these people with you?" George asked interested.

"This is my family." Harry said simply and the Cullens lowered their hoods.

"This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the parents of the Coven. The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're married to Alice and Emmett Cullen. This is Edward Cullen and Bree." Harry said pointing to everyone.

"How can they be your family?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "They're vampires."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you forget I am a vampire too. That's why you all turned on me."

"You are?" Bill asked. "Ginny said it was because you were tired of us and that you didn't want anything to do with us."

Harry growled. "Did she now? No, I didn't leave for that reason. I got jumped and turned into a vampire. When I came back Hermione, Ron and Ginny told me to get out and to never come back here again. I think she liked because she knew her family would be mad. Also because I'm gay and wouldn't marry her and the fact that I'm in a relationship." Harry sneered.

Everyone's head snapped towards Harry, even the Cullens.

"You are Harry?" Esme asked.

"I…uh…" Harry looked towards Edward for help.

"Yes. Harry is, and so am I." Edward said smiling.

"Oh congratulations you too." Alice squealed.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rosalie asked.  
"We were going to but the letter got there." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

'_Sorry to bring you into this, Edward. But actually I was thinking that because we're in England we could date. I don't think we're going back any time soon and by the time we got back it wouldn't seem that you left Bella for me. I would have loved to date you in Forks but I didn't want anything to backfire for you. So, is this okay?" _Harry asked using Edward's mind link to an advantage. Edward looked Harry in the eyes and gave the slightest nod. Harry smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You're gay?" Molly asked faintly.

"Yes. Have a problem with it?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had always thought you'd marry Ginny. Become an official member of our family." She said weakly.

"I don't blame Harry if he wouldn't want to now." George said. "I'm sorry Harry. I was still grieving over Fred when this happened. I wouldn't of believed it if it was a year later." George said.

"I was still in Romania when all of this happened." Charlie said.

"I went back to Egypt a week after the battle." Bill said.

"I wasn't with the family until Fred died but I still was loyal to the ministry since Kingsley took over." Percy said.

Harry nodded to all of them. "I forgive you." Harry said and walked over to hug them all, even Percy.

"You can't be serious!" Ron yelled. "He's a bloody vampire he could bite one of you!"

Harry and the Cullens growled.

"I drink animal blood. If you actually did your homework and look at our eyes you would see that they're topaz and _not _red." Harry sneered.

"But they could still bite us." Hermione protested.

"None of them will. They haven't had human blood in over a century." It wasn't a lie per se. They didn't need to know Bree was technically a newborn still.

"What about you! It's only been nine years. You could easily bite us." Ron said.

"I haven't had human blood since I was turned. Never have, never will." Harry said defiantly.

Ron snorted.

"Molly, Arthur, anything else to add?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I'm not accepting that you're gay. You were supposed to marry Ginny, have children continue the Potter and Black lines." Molly said.

"She doesn't care about that. She just wanted you to marry into the family for money." Edward whispered.

"What about the others."

"George, Bill, Charlie and Percy are truly sorry. Arthur is conflicted. Kingsley trusts you and so does Minerva. They both missed you."

"What if I didn't want children? And because I'm immortal that means the Potter and Black lines never die." Harry said smugly.

"Of course you wanted children. After how you were raised how could you not?" Molly asked.

"Excuse me? Do you mean to tell me you _knew _how the Dursley's treated me?" Harry's eyes flashed.

"N-no." Molly said weakly.

"Is there anyone else who knew about the Dursley's?" Harry asked the group. "You know I used to think of you as a mother. But that title was dismissed long ago when you never contacted me. Even to yell. But to think you knew about my relatives and did _nothing _disgusting." Harry sneered.

"Can we get this meeting over with, Kingsley?" Harry asked after a moment of calming himself with the help of Jasper.

"Of course. As you all know there's a new Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. What most of you probably don't know is that Tom Riddle is or was Lord Voldemort." He said. Gasps could be heard through the entire room.

"How do you know?" Minerva asked.

"Harry?" Kingsley said stepping back.

Harry did what Tom Riddle did down in the chamber in his second year. More gasps could be heard.

"How did you learn that?" Bill asked.

"If you have no life and play around with the letters." Harry teased. "No, he showed me when I was in the Chamber of Secrets in my second year saving her." Harry said jabbing his finger towards Ginny. "Speaking of that, Ginny owes me a life debt. I must thank the goblins for I wouldn't of known if they didn't tell me." Harry said smiling.

"You will cancel that debt." Molly said.

"No, I don't think I will. Now before you run your mouth again let Kingsley finish this meeting."  
"Thank you, Harry. Anyways, I want everyone on the lookout for anyone in the ministry. From what happened before Voldemort leaked his death eaters into the high paying and influential jobs. Harry, do you know what he looks like?"

"Short black hair, fairly tall, had blue eyes. Now that could have changed but he has a certain way of talking. More formal than most people, even Malfoy. Speaking of which, where are they?" Harry asked.

"They moved to a home in Spain."

"Oh, Minerva, if you would like I could bring you into the Chamber of Secrets." Harry offered.

"I would love to." Minerva said smiling.

"Can we go?" Charlie asked for his siblings.

"Sure, as long as Ginny, Ron or Hermione go." Harry shrugged.

"Awesome, thanks." George said.

"Just be careful and be aware, especially you, Harry." Kingsley said. "Meetings over."  
"Harry, might I offer you and your family some rooms in Hogwarts."

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose or anything." Harry said.

"It's nothing, the school just got out so it's quiet."

"Well, alright, as long as my family's okay with it."

"Of course." Carlisle said smiling.

"Wonderful!" Minerva smiled.

"Oh, let me put up the fidelius charm before we go." Harry said.

When that was done the group headed to Hogwarts.

They all piled into the headmistresses office. Harry looked up and saw the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"I will show you the rooms. Maybe Harry could give you a tour tonight or tomorrow. We can go to the Chamber after you give the tour. Maybe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order too."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Shops, lots of magical shops." Harry said simply.

Alice squealed in delight.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you sometime during the day when Albus and Severus are awake."

Harry gulped, "okay. Hey, I can show you the Quidditch." Harry said brightening.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"Magical sport." He said simply.

"Awesome."

"I'll show you the rooms you're staying in."

When they got to the rooms Harry set the password and thanked Minerva.

"No problem, Harry." She turned to go. "Oh and Potter, welcome home." She said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, Edward, you're okay with this? With us?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I was the one to ask you out before remember?"

Harry chuckled. "I know but I said to wait then we suddenly start dating. I didn't wan to confuse you or something." Harry said.

"Ah. Well it's okay. Now, how about that tour?"

"Sure. Let's get the rest of the family."

When the family gathered in the living room Harry asked, "So what do you want to see first?"

"We're on the first floor, right?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

"How about we go from the Dungeons up then since it's the closest?" She suggested.

"Okay."

ooOOooOOoo

"Well, these are obviously the dungeons. The potions classroom is down here along with the Slytherin common room." Harry explained. "There's nothing really exciting down here. The Slytherins have a house ghost, the Bloody Baron. Avoid him at all costs. And Peeves, he's a poltergeist and the school menace. He likes to prank people and taunt them."

ooOOooOOoo

"This is the ground floor. Through these big doors is the Great Hall. That's were the food is served and dances are held. People go through here when they first enter Hogwarts."

ooOOooOOoo

"The first floor. Obviously where we're staying for now. The defense classrooms are also down this hall. The position for Defense Against the Dark Arts is curse thanks to Tom Riddle when he was denied the job years ago."

ooOOooOOoo

By the time Harry was done with his tour the Cullens were awed by everything. Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Well, that's Hogwarts. It's time for breakfast, let's go to the Great Hall, I'm sure Minerva found something for us."

When they walked into the Great Hall the five long tables were gone and were replaces with a large circular table in the middle.

"Ah, Harry. How was the tour?" Minerva asked.

"It went well. Everyone this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the parents. The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are married to Emmett and Alice Cullen, and this is Edward by boyfriend. And this little girl next to me is Bree."

"Hey, I'm not little." She protested.

"You are to me." Harry chuckled.

"This is Filius Flitwick the charms professor and Deputy Headmaster. Beside him is Rolanda Hooch the flying instructor. Professor Sprout teaches herbology and I'm assuming Trelaweny is hiding in her tower, planning my death again?" Harry asked.

The teachers chuckled. "Yes."

"Ever since my third year she has predicted my death. She's the divinitation teacher and the one who made the prophecy I told you about. Total fraud if you ask me. I'm not dead yet." Harry said smiling.

"Come sit. I got the house elves to bring you some blood from different animals. Tiger, lion, cheetah, giraffe, Elephant—" Minerva said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Going for a safari are we?" He asked smiling.

Minerva blushed a little. "No, but I thought you would like to try different animals."

"Ah, thank you."

The Cullens sat around the table and grabbed a goblet and drank from it.

"Yum. Which one is this?" Emmett asked.

"I believe that's tiger." Minerva said smiling.

When breakfast was over Minerva asked, "Harry would you accompany me to my office? We could bring over the Weasleys and Kingsley to go to the Chamber after."

"Sounds like a plan. Will you guys be alright for a while? I'll send my patrounus to find you guys when I'm done. Just go to our room and I'll meet you there." Harry said addressing his family.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us." Emmett said ready to explore with his brothers.

"Okay. Just don't break anything." Harry said and laughed at Emmett's scowl.

ooOOooOOoo

When Harry and Minerva got back to her office Snape and Dumbledore were awake and chatting with each other, or Dumbledore was talking and Snape was pretending to listen.

"Albus, I believe Minerva's back." Snape interrupted.

"Ah, Minerva hello. Who's the young lad next to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Really, Professor? Has old age finally caught up with you?" Harry asked well naturally.

Snape snorted. "Finally, he's been like this since I was in school."

"Hush Severus. I'm sorry my boy. I don't remember you."

Harry transfigured a piece of candy into his old glasses.

"Ah, Harry my boy! How are you? Do forgive me old age and all." Dumbledore said.

Harry and Minerva looked amused, Snape looked bored.

"It's alright Professor."

"Stop with the Professor. I'm dead and no longer a headmaster. Call me Albus." He said smiling. "Severus, was there something you would like to add?"

Snape grunted. "You can call me Snape or Severus whatever you prefer. Just not 'sir' Potter."

"That I can do Snape."

"What brings you here my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well for one I'm a vampire. Two there's a Tom Riddle claiming to be a dark lord and three, well there's no three." Harry said, might as well be short and to the point.

"You're telling me that there's another maniac out there?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

Snape groaned. "You need to get Lucius or Draco over here. They can prove if it's Voldemort. They had the dark mark's remember?"

"I know but I don't know where they're living. I've heard Spain but I don't know where." Harry confessed.

"They're living in their Spanish house. They put a portrait there for me." Snape said.

Harry scowled. "Why didn't you say so before? Can you go over and get one of those blondes over here? Please?" Harry almost pleaded.

"Fine." Snape grumbled and left.

Ten minutes Snape reappeared. "Lucius and Draco will be coming. Narcissa is in France doing merlin knows what." He said.

Five minutes passed before the two blondes appeared through the floo.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to be here but there's a chance something bad is happening."

"Like what, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Can you lift your left sleeve? Please it's really important." Harry said.

"What is the meaning of this? Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Trust me Lucius, do what the boy says." Snape said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No."

"We're going to be here all day if we don't father." Draco said. "Let's just get this over with, Potter." Draco lifted his left sleeve and saw the dark mark. It was faded but Harry could see that it was twitching. Draco stared wide-eyed at it.

"I…I thought you killed the bastard!" Draco yelled.

"So did I! I got rid of all the horcruxes even the one inside of me! I don't know why he's back, I don't understand it." Harry said and slumped down into his seat.

"Why isn't the mark darker though?" Draco asked.

"He's not using the name Lord Voldemort. He's going by is muggle name, tom Riddle. The mark must not be as strong because he's in his body before making the horcruxes and the dark mark." Harry sighed.

"So that means he's back?" Lucius asked paling slightly.

"Yes, but in his normal human form. He could be more dangerous, he blends in more and no one knows his muggle name." Harry said.

Lucius and Draco paled even more.

"What does that mean for us and the other death eaters?" Draco asked.

"Well I'm assuming he's going to work alone for now. The less of a scene he makes the better chance of survival for him." Harry guessed.

"Is there anything he's ever said to you, any of you?" Harry asked talking to the Malfoys and Snape. "Anything that would hint that he could manage to escape death again?"

"Not that I remember." Lucius said. "Mr. Potter, I know that we were on the wrong side of the last war. I also know what you vouched for us. For that I thank you. My son and I will help you with whatever you need this time around."

"I agree with Father." Draco said.

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Draco do you still talk to any of your Slytherin friends?"

"I talk to Balize and Pansy. But I doubt they would know anything useful. Sorry." Draco said shrugging.

"It's fine, not your fault."

"We should get back Narcissa will be home anytime soon. Severus will get us if we're needed. Potter, good luck." Lucius said before going through the floo.

"Don't die Potter. And good luck." Draco said before leaving also.

"Well, that could of gone worse." Harry commented.

"How about we get the Weasleys over here and you send your patronus sent to your family. Where is the entrance? We'll meet you there." McGonagall said.

"The girls bathroom on the second floor." Harry said then he conjured his patronus. However it wasn't a stag that appeared, it was a mountain lion. Harry stared at the animal for a while then sent the message to his family.

"I'll meet you there. Remember only George, Bill, Charlie and Percy." Harry said then left using his vampire speed.

"What happened to the youngest Weasleys and Granger?" Snape asked.

"Harry was turned into a vampire nine years ago. They told Harry to never come back when they found out. Harry came back for well, you know and apparently they lied to their family. They said Harry left on his own and that he didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Sad really." McGonagall explained.

"About time Potter dropped those three." Snape said with his usual sneer.

"Why did they lie?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't say. I've already said too much. Excuse me I must get the Weasleys here."

ooOOooOOoo

When everyone arrived to the bathroom Harry opened the chamber.

Harry went down first and cleaned out the slide and entrance and got rid of the smell. When Harry called the all clear everyone came down.

"This is the Chamber?" George asked.

"No just the entrance." Harry chuckled.

"Holy shit!" Bill cursed. "That's how big the snake was?" He asked. They made it to where the snakeskin was.

"I think it was a little bigger than this." Harry said.

"You killed something this big?" Jasper asked eyeing the skin.

"Er-yes."

"Just how old were you?" Esme asked.

"Twelve." Harry gulped. "Let's just go to where the real snake is." Harry quickly said.

"Bloody fuck!" Percy swore when he saw the basilisk.

"Percy swore! I'm so proud of you!" George said hugging him.

Harry laughed.

"Potter, you killed this thing?" McGonagall said weakly.

"Yes."

"H-how?"

"Sword of Gryffindor."

"YOU USED A SWORD, A SOWRD TO KILL THIS BEAST?" McGonagall yelled making the vampires wince. "Sorry."

"It's alright."  
"Harry James Potter! What were you thinking?" Esme asked.

"I was trying to save Ginny." Harry defended himself.

"What about getting a teacher?"

"We had Lockhart but he erased his own memories."

"You brought him of all people?" McGonagall asked.

"I er, yea."

Esme and McGonagall sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now. But don't risk your life like that again." Esme warned.

"Of course not. So, Emmett, do you want to go fly now?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Sure, bro."  
"Minerva, I and bring you down here again if you want. I'm going to let you do whatever you want with the basilisk." Harry offered.

"That's very generous of you. Thank you."

"Uh how are we going to get out?" George asked.

Harry whistled and Faux the Phoenix appeared. "Everyone grab on."

They appeared in the bathroom again.

"Oh, hi Harry." Someone said from above. Harry looked up and bit back a groan.

"Hi Myrtle. I'd love to stay and chat but I have some things to do." Harry said and hurried out of the bathroom.

When Edward caught up with him Harry slapped him on the arm.

"Make no comment about her. She's nuts." Harry warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He said innocently.

"Sure." Harry kissed him on the lips. "Let's go flying. Emmett hurry up!" Harry called.

"Are you two done swapping venom?" He called back.

Harry would have blushed if he could. He could hear everyone laughing.

"Should I bring up what you do when Rose isn't home?" Harry asked innocently.

Edward bit back a laugh. Harry turned and saw Emmett running at him. He let go of Edward's hand and ran.

"Get back here and fight me like a man!" Emmett called.

"You just want me to stop because you can't catch me!" Harry laughed. "Accio Serpent Strike six!" A minute later Harry's broom came into view. Harry jumped on and when he turned the corner flew up the ceiling.

"Harry? Bro where'd you go?" Emmett asked. The rest of the family came running behind him a second later.

"Look up."

Everyone looked up to see Harry sitting on his broom.

"Whoa! Harry can I try?" Bree asked from Esme's side.

"I'm only coming down if Emmett promises he doesn't tackle me." Harry said.

"Fine."

Harry came down and had Bree sit in front of him. He kicked off and flew down the corridor with the vampires following. Bree was smiling the entire time. When they got out to the grounds Harry slowed down, put Bree on the ground then flew up into the air. He did barrel rolls, corkscrews, neck breaking dives and flips. His family looked on in awe.

"Harry! Can I try now?" Emmett called sounding like a five year old.

Harry flew down but held his hand out when Emmett tried to take his broom.

"Not so fast. I still have my old broom that you're going to use. Accio Firebolt!"

The broom came flying into Harry's hand.

"Now kick off from the ground." Harry instructed. Emmett went flying into the air.

"Holy shit! How do I control this thing?" He called from the air. His entire family was laughing at him. Harry rolled his eyes and followed his brother into the air.

"Keep a firm grip on the broom and lean into the direction you want to go in. Lead forward to go faster and lean back to slow down. Tilt the broom up to go up and down to go down. Simple." Harry said then flew away.

"Stop hogging the broom Emmett!" Alice called. "I want to try!"

Emmett came crashing down, fortunately he didn't break the broom. Alice took it and flew into the air. Harry was content on hovering in the air and watching his family fly.

'_I'll fly with you at a different time when we're alone.'_ Harry thought.

Edward smirked and nodded.

"Alice let someone else go!" Harry called.

She pouted but complied. Everyone went flying even Rose. By the time everyone got bored it was time for dinner.

"Harry I hate to talk you away from your family but something urgent came up." McGonagall's patronus said.

"You know how to get to the Great Hall?" Harry asked and they nodded. "I'm sorry I have to leave again. Edward comes with me." They nodded and split up. Harry and Edward ran to the office with vampire speed.

* * *

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked when he walked into the office. Snape and Dumbledore were alert in their portraits and the Malfoys where there.

"Tom came to our house in Spain. I have no idea how he knew it was there. Anyways, he came to ask us if he could use our Manor here in England again." Lucius explained.

"I'm assuming you said yes?" Harry asked.

"I did. But that's not the only problem." Lucius rolled up his right sleeve and there in blood red a new dark mark. It was a basilisk surrounded by flames. "Luckily Draco and Narcissa went out at the time."

"I do not blame you. I would have done the same thing. Now we know where he's hiding. Has he told you anything of his plans?"

"No. He's being very careful this time. He's not letting anyone know anything until it is time to act."

"So he already has followers again?" Harry sighed.

"Yes but they're mostly the lowered ranked death eaters from the last war."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"I do not want my family near him again. Minerva offered Draco and Narcissa rooms here. I must stay in the manor so Tom doesn't suspect anything."

"Could you change the wards slightly? Let vampires in?" Harry asked.

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "Because I'm a vampire and so is my new family. We drink animal blood so there's nothing to worry about." Harry assured.

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter." Lucius assured. "And I would but Tom might recruit vampires."

"Oh, can you change it for me at least?" Harry asked.

"I can and will."

"Thank you."

"Draco, you're alright staying here?" Harry asked.

"Not particularly but my parents forced me." Draco shrugged.

"Draco." Narcissa said disapprovingly.

Harry chuckled. "Didn't change a bit, did you Malfoy?" Harry asked amused.

"Not in the slightest." Draco said with his usual air of arrogance.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes. This came for you while you were flying." McGonagall said handing him a letter.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_A man named Tom Riddle came to us. He has told us to join his side, the dark side, or to kill you personally. I do not like being told what to do. We do not like to kill innocent vampires. We have decided to leave this matter in your hands. You have until the New Year to kill this man. Good luck._

_The Volturi,_

_Aro, Casius, Marcus._

"Son of a bitch." Harry swore.

"Something wrong Potter?" Snape asked raising his painted eyebrow.

"The damn Volturi. They told me Tom's already came to them to have them join their side or kill me. They don't want to but they have given me, us, until the New Year." Harry said handing the letter to Edward.

Edward growled. "We should show this to Carlisle." He suggested.

"I was planning to. Has Tom ever talked to the Volturi for the last war?" Harry asked.

"Not that I know of. He asked rogue vampires or smaller Covens." Lucius said.

"Great. Edward, we should plan to make a stop in Italy soon to talk to the Volturi." Harry suggested.

"Okay. Let's go talk to them now. Excuse us." Edward said and grabbed Harry and ran from the office.

"Is there something I missed?" Draco asked.

"There's a lot of things you've missed. But this time it isn't that important." Snape said.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry and Edward came bursting through the Great Hall doors. Everyone looked up at them.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi. They sent me a letter." Harry said and handed him the note. "Edward was thinking that we go over to Italy to talk to them."

"I agree. We'll leave as soon as we can. Probably tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"What did the note say?" Flitwick asked.

"Has Minerva told you what's been going on?" Harry asked and received nods. "It seems that the Volturi were asked to join Tom this time around. They said no and they're not going to kill me personally. They have given me till the New Year to kill him." Harry explained. The teachers paled.

"Are we all going to go?" Esme asked.

"No. You and the girls are going to stay here. I don't want any of you hurt." Carlisle said. Everyone knew not to go against his word when it came to the Volturi.

"Okay. Be careful. All of you." Esme said.

"We will." Harry said and conjured his patronus to tell McGonagall their plan.

"What is that? You used it last time to contact us." Jasper asked.

"It's a patronus. It fights off dementors. You need to use your happiest memory to fuel it. It was a stag before." Harry said shrugging.

"Why'd it change?" Alice wondered.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure."

ooOOooOOoo

The next morning the guys were getting ready to go to Italy. The girls weren't letting them out of their sight till the last possible second.

"Be careful, okay?" Bree asked Harry.

"I will." Harry promised.

"Minerva made a portkey for us. Grab on and don't let go until I say." Harry instructed.

"Three…two…one…go." Harry said and the vampires were whisked off to Italy. The girls will be a nervous wreck until they come home.

When they landed in Italy Harry stumbled like usual. He scowled when his brothers laughed.

"Welcome, Aro is expecting you." Alec said from behind him. "Follow me, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Harry stayed close to Edward the whole time.

"Ah, welcome everyone." Aro said from his seat. "I trust you came here to discuss that letter, Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Yes. You said you weren't going to join him and you weren't going to kill me. Why?"

"We don't like being told what to do. He also poses a threat to the people in Voltera. As for not killing you well he seemed very interested in you so we're letting you deal with it." Aro said.

"Does he know I'm a vampire?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. What are the chances that other vampires, rogue or smaller Covens, joining him?"

"They will not join. Like us, most vampires don't like being told what to do. You have nothing to fear." Aro said.

"I hope so. And if he comes back can you please tell him that we didn't come here?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Harry said then turned around and started to leave.

The rest of the Cullens followed. Once they portkeyed back to England Emmett said, "That was easy, too easy."

"I agree, what was everyone thinking?" Harry asked.

"Aro was amused more than anything. Casius wanted us to leave. Marcus was bored. Jane wanted to kill you or use her gift. Alec didn't want Jane to do anything stupid. Demetri didn't want to be there." Edward said.

"Congratulations bro. Second time we've been there and we didn't die or fight this time." Emmett said grinning.

"What happened the first time?" Harry asked.

"I uh…when I was with Bella I thought she died and I…wanted to die with her. I went to the Volturi to have them kill me. Obviously that didn't happen but we had to fight, sort of." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Excuse us." Harry said and dragged Edward down the hall.

"I don't want you feeling guilty," Harry said. "It happened last year. You can't blame yourself you were in love with her at the time and I understand that. From what I've heard that's your first girlfriend. It's only natural. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. Focus on the future, us, this war. That's what's important." Harry said then kissed Edward on the lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Edward asked with his crooked smile.

"You opened your eyes to the truth." Harry said smiling. "I'm kidding. You deserve happiness without worrying that you're putting your family at risk. Though they're still at risk but a different kind." Harry said speaking the second half more to himself.

"You are not putting them at risk. They chose to come. You've become an important part of our family. Family helps each other no matter what." Edward said.

Harry put his forehead on Edward's shoulder. "I know but I can't help worrying. Bree's only fifteen, not even in vampire years yet. I can't help but worry. It's what I do." Harry said smiling.

"I know. Come on, the family's probably worrying that we're not back yet." Edward said.

"Probably Emmett's mind is in the gutter still." Harry said as they turned a corner.

"I heard that little bro!" Emmett called.

"Good." Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Harry!" Bree yelled and ran into Harry.

"Hey Bree. How was Hogwarts while I was away?"

"Boring."  
"Oh really?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Yea. Mom made me stay with someone at all times." Bree pouted.

"Did she? Well she did the right thing. It's not safe wandering these halls by yourself." Harry warned.

"Such a hypocrite, Potter." Someone said behind him.

Harry turned and saw Draco standing there amused.

Harry shrugged. "Never said I didn't. I'm warning her out of experience."

"Of course, saint Potter. Always helping people." Draco shook his head.

"Good to know Spain didn't rattle your brain." Harry said smirking.

"Of course not. I do have to keep a reputation up around here."

"What reputation is that? Slytherin Prince or Slytherin sex god?" Harry raised an eyebrow looking very much like Snape.

"Don't raise your eyebrow like that, you look too much like Severus." Draco shuddered. "Anyways Slytherin Prince reputation. No one here to keep the other one in tact."

Harry suddenly got an idea. He conjured a robe and turned around and started to walk away in a very Snape like manor. Even the robe was billowing.

"Geez Potter. Did you get lessons from the man or something? All we need now is for your hair to be greasy, a large nose, and a potions master." Draco shuddered again.

"I am so telling him you said that." Harry grinned.

"Don't you dare, Potter."

"Come on Bree." Harry grabbed her hand and they started to run towards the office.

"Get back here Potter!" Draco yelled and Harry's laugh was the response.

When Harry got to the office he knocked. "Enter."

"Harry, what brings you up here?" McGonagall asked.

"Just needed to tell Snape something his godson said about him." Harry said innocently.

"What did the brat say now?" Snape asked.

"That I look like you when I raise my eyebrow I can make my robes billow like yours. He also said all I needed to do is make my hair greasy and have a big nose and become a potions master to be a second you." Harry said.

Snape's eyes narrowed. McGonagall hid her mirth behind her hands. Dumbledore looked well like Dumbledore. Seconds later Draco came bursting into the office.

"What's the meaning of this Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

Draco ignored her. "Did he already say anything?" Draco asked Snape.

"Yes he did." Snape sneered.

Draco gulped. "I'm deciding if I should tell your parents, let Potter prank you using the Weasley's products or if I should get you back in a totally different way." Snape said smirking when Draco's face paled.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe you should go down to lunch. I have to talk to Harry about something." Dumbledore said.

Draco grumbled something but left.

"What did you want to talk about Albus?" Harry asked once the door shut.

"What ever do you mean my boy?" He asked winking. Harry grinned.

"Potter. I've decided on what to do. I'm going to make Draco think I've told his parents. I'm also going to give you lessons on how to act more like me. Might scare Draco into never saying anything about me again." Snape said smirking.

"Okay Snape. Do I have to make my hair greasy though?" Harry asked innocently.

"Why you insolent brat." Snape sneered. Harry mimicked it.

"You've got the sneer down already. Show me what you were talking about before." Snape ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow. Harry still had the robe on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have potions that need to be stirred." Harry said and swept out of the office. A minute later Harry came back grinning.

"How was that?"

"Not as bad as I thought Potter. I might just let you use Weasley's pranks instead. You can scare Draco like that any time." Snape nodded his head.

"Thanks Severus. Come on Bree, Esme's probably wondering where we are." Harry said and left the office. "Oh," Harry said sticking his head back in. "The Volturi said they aren't going to join no matter what. They also said other vampires won't either because they don't like being told what to do. I just hope they're right. Okay, bye." Harry left again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week after Harry and the Cullens arrived at Hogwarts Lucius came in and told Harry that he had a letter for him.

Harry and Edward went up to McGonagall's office to open it.

"I have checked it for all portkeys, charms, hexes, even potions. It's clear." McGonagall said when Harry eyed the paper.

"Thank you."

Harry picked it up and read out loud:

_Potter,_

_I assume you already know that I have lived. Don't even bother trying to find out where I am because you never will. This time around I will not fail. You will watch your friends and family die for you. It's time the dark has risen. Watch your back you never know where a traitor lays._

_Tom Riddle._

Everyone was silent after that. Harry went to the floo and called Kingsley. "Call an order meeting. Have everyone there." Harry ordered and cut the connection.

Harry then sent out is patronus to all the staff and Harry's family.

"Minerva, can you tell everyone to go to Grimwald when they get here?" Harry asked.

"I will."

"Can you raise your sleeves first. I'm very sorry but I don't want to take any chances this time around." Harry said apologetically.

"I understand."

McGonagall raised her sleeves and was mark free even when Harry used a revealing charm in parseltongue.

When Harry and everyone else got to Grimwald and crammed into the dinning room Harry immediately stepped forward.  
"Can everyone show their bare forearms? I don't believe that there's a traitor but I'm not taking any chances this time around." The Cullens were standing by all entrances watching for anyone who might bolt.

"_Edward, ask Jasper if there's anyone who feels nervous."_

Harry looked over to his boyfriend and saw that he was nodding.

"_Do you know who?"_

Edward shook his head.

Harry walked to everyone and hissed in parseltongue. So far everyone was clear much to Harry's relief. When it came to Hermione, Ron and Ginny they were defiant.

"Just show us your arms. If you have nothing to hide then you'll be left alone." Harry said calmly.

"Why should we listen to you, Potter?" Ron sneered. Harry gave his best Snape glare. Ron caved instantly Hermione not long after. They were both clear. Then it came to Ginny. "Show us your arms Ginny." Harry said.

"No."

"Ginny listen to him." Molly said.

Ginny reluctantly showed her arms. Harry used a revealing charm and there against her pale skin was the blood red Basilisk. Everyone gasped.

"Ginny please tell me that's a regular wizarding tattoo."

"It's not." Harry said before Ginny could say anything.

"Then she must be a spy! There's no way Ginny would do this." Molly cried.

"She's doing this to spite Harry. She's jealous that he's happy without her and the rest of her family." Edward said.

"How would you know?"

"I can read minds naturally. I would shut it off if I could." Edward said.

"Emmett come over here and hold her down." Harry ordered.

"You can't do that to my baby!" Molly cried.

"She's not a baby anymore. I Harry James Potter call in the life debt to Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry said formally. "I want you to tell me everything that Tom Marvolo has told you for this upcoming war."

Ginny tried to protest but she began spilling everything. "Tom made me his consort. I am to give him an heir. He has gathered all of the old Death Eaters from the last war and marked them all. He has some werewolves and the dementors. There are no vampires. Tom plans to raid Hogwarts in the middle of the night on July 31st. He has made one horcrux."

"What is that horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Me. He knew that no one from the light would kill me and he ordered everyone on the dark side not to."

The Weasleys paled. Harry sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Harry please, don't." Molly cried.

"After everything she's done? She turned her back on me, on us, the light side. She's a bloody horcrux. Do you want that monster to rule over where you live? You'd probably be the first to die if he comes to power. Do you want that for the rest of your children?" Harry asked.

"He's right, Mum." Ron said. Harry whipped his head toward him.

"I'm not proud of what I did nine years ago. I'm still not. But I don't want that bastard dead. If it takes killing one of our own to save the rest then I agree. If I were you I would do it. The Ginny we knew died when she took that mark. Now she's the Dark Lord's whore." Ron said.

"_Is he being honest?" _Harry thought to Edward. He saw him nod.

"Thank you, Ron.

"Can everyone leave except Kingsley, Minerva, My family and the Weasleys and Granger?" Harry asked the group who nodded. Harry waved his hand and that blue light appeared.

"You can't talk about it now." Harry explained. "You still have the memories but only you will be able to see them." They nodded and left.

"This is not my decision. She's your family." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry." Arthur said.

"I say we vote." George said.

"I agree." Bill said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Arthur said.

"We'll go from youngest to oldest. Harry and Hermione also get to vote." He continued.

"I say kill her." Harry said.

"Kill her." Ron agreed.

Hermione took in a breath. "Keep her alive."

"Kill her." George said.

"Kill." Percy said.

"See ya." Charlie agreed.

"Kill." Bill said a little sadly.

"Keep her alive." Molly said without hesitation.

Arthur looked at everyone. "Kill her." He breathed.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled. "That's our daughter! Our baby!"

"Harry's right, Molly. She's not a baby anymore. Do you really want to know what she was a traitor to us? That our entire family might die if Tom wins?"

"No." Molly said quietly.

"Then it's final. Harry? How are we doing this?" Arthur asked.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable. "Esme, can you bring Bree back to Hogwarts? I don't want her to see this."

"Of course." Esme said with a sad smile. Bree knew better than to argue with this so she went quietly.

"Is there anyone else who needs to go?" Harry asked. It's better to show or feel no emotions for this. Jasper was a little worried but understood why Harry was being like this. No one moved. Emmett was still holding onto Ginny.

Harry pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. When he came here he took the sword and made it invisible whenever he wore it, which was all the time.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. There's no other way to do this." Harry said sadly.

She just nodded. "Emmett move." Harry ordered. Once Emmett moved Ginny made a dash to the door. But before she could move two inches the sword was stabbed through her stomach. Harry pulled out the sword cleaned it then went to the floo without a single word. The vampires soon left afterwards because of the blood lust. Everyone else watched as the blood pooled around Ginny and when she took her last breath.

"I'll leave the body with you. I wish there was another way." Kingsley said then left.

The Weasleys and Hermione just stared at the lifeless body for a long time.

ooOOooOOoo

When they got back to Hogwarts the Cullens saw Harry flying in the air. Edward moved to go and talk to him but Jasper stopped him.

"Let me go talk to him." Jasper said.

"But…"

"I know you want to comfort him. But what just happened has to do with war. You don't understand it like I do. No offence. Just, let me go talk with him first." Jasper explained.

"Fine." Edward took one more look towards Harry then walked off.

Jasper nodded to his family then went towards Harry.

"Harry, come down." Jasper called.

"Accio firebolt." Harry said quietly. The broom came into Harry's hand and he dropped it to Jasper. Jasper took the broom and flew to where Harry was.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay because your not." Jasper said simply.

Harry sighed. "I hate being put into those kind of situations. I already killed so many people from the last war. I don't want to kill any more people unless necessary."

"But it was necessary. Ginny was a horcrux. She had to die." Jasper tried to explain.

"But someone else could have stabbed her. It didn't have to be me." Harry said hovering in the air.

"Who was going to do it? The Weasleys? They were her family. From what I know Hermione and Ginny were close. Our family wouldn't have done it. Minerva and Kingsley are close to the Weasleys." Jasper tried to reason.

"I was close to them too. I'm still close to the older siblings." Harry said, he would be crying if he could.

"Ginny betrayed you. She left the light over petty jealousy. Even her family can't blame you for that. You aren't to blame for this. Blame Tom for marking her or making her a horcrux. But don't blame yourself. I've killed many people before. I'm not proud of it but I don't blame myself. It's what I was trained to do. To kill the newborns when they got to weak for the army." Jasper said quietly.

They went to the ground because it was getting dark. When they landed Harry hugged him. "Thank you." He whispered in his ear.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Japer asked as they were walking back, broomsticks in their hands.

Harry sighed. "It'll take some time but I'll be okay." Harry gave a small smile. When they went into the Great Hall, Harry's smile got wider when Bree attached herself to Harry's waist.

"Hey Bree."

"Hi Harry. Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm getting there." Harry smiled down at her.

"_We'll talk later._" Harry thought to Edward.

ooOOooOOoo

Later that night Edward and Harry were walking hand in hand through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"You better?" Edward asked.

"Yea. Jasper's talk helped. I know you wanted to help me. Tell me it wasn't my fault. I would have listened but deep down I would still believe it. Jasper helped me understand why it was necessary. You know he was in a war. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone from experience. I'm sorry." Harry said facing Edward in the middle of the hall.

Edward rested his forehead on Harry's. "You have nothing to apologize for. Jasper told me the same thing and I thought he was right and he was. I know I don't have military background but I can still be there for you."

"And I want you too. There are just some times that I'm going to need persuasion from someone speaking from experience. If there are any other problems I will always come to you first no matter what. Well…unless it has to do with you." Harry smiled. Edward kissed him then gabbed his hand and continued down the hall.

"So what are you going to do now?" Edward asked.

"I think I'm going to have Malfoy, the older one, change the wards to let in vampires and the order members. But not until the last minute. I think we can take Tom by surprise I just need to talk to Kingsley, McGonagall, and Jasper about it." Harry gave an apologetic smile.

"Hey I get it. Like I said, I'm not a military kind of person and we're obviously going into a battle. I understand. I really do." Edward said.

"Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?" Harry asked.

"Not until now, no."

"Well you mean the world to me." Harry kissed his cheek.

Edward stopped and kissed Harry like they were going into battle that second. Harry returned it immediately.

"_I know where we can go and won't be disturbed._" Harry thought and dragged Edward towards the Room of Requirement. They weren't seen until the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey Harry. Where were you last night?" Bree asked innocently.

"Emmett did you tell her to ask that?" Harry accused.

"Why does everyone blame me?" The bulky vampire whined.

"Because you're Emmett." Jasper and Edward deadpanned.

"So, where were you?" Bree asked again. All of the vampires were looking at Harry in interest.

"I…uh…I was with Edward." Harry stuttered.

"And what were you doing with Edward?" Emmett asked. Harry sent a spell and Emmett was hovering in the air by his ankles.

"That was totally unnecessary bro!" Emmett complained.

"Well it just made my morning." Jasper said smirking.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Bree asked.

"Huh? I'm fine." Harry said. "Let's go to the Great Hall." Harry quickly said.

"Hey! What about me?" Emmett called as they were leaving. Harry flicked his wrist and Emmett fell to the ground.

"Remind me never to do anything like that again." Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

"Maybe." She said mysteriously.

Down in the Great Hall Harry brought up he and Edward talked about last night.

"Minerva, could I meet you, Kingsley and Lucius in your office after breakfast? I have an idea of how to finish Tom off. Jasper I would like you there as well." Harry said.

"Of course Harry. Let's just go up now." McGonagall suggested.

"Okay."

Harry and Jasper got up and followed McGonagall to her office.

When they got there McGonagall had Snape get Lucius and McGonagall firecalled Kingsley.

When everyone got there they're meeting started.

"So what are you planning Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Can you change the wards on the Manor allowing animal drinking vampires into your Manor? And order members? I was thinking of taking Tom by surprise before he plans to attack us on my birthday." Harry explained.

"How do you know that, Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"Tom sent me a letter yesterday. That's why I called that meeting. He said to watch my back because we never know where a traitor lays." Harry said quoting the letter.

"Oh. Well I agree on the surprise attack but when and how?"

"Lucius, can you show us a drawing or something of the layout of the manor? The outside and the inside. Just where Tom is and where death eaters are stationed."

"Let me just say that there are no Death eaters in the manor. Tom believes that my wards are safe enough without back up. He has been cockier for some reason."

"How good are you at occulmency?" Harry asked.

"As good as Severus." Lucius said arrogantly. Snape snorted. "He's almost as good as me. He's about as good as you are when we trained for the second time." Harry had gotten much better when Snape taught him again.

"Okay. Well Ginny was the traitor. I called in the life debt I owed her. She was Tom's whore basically. He wanted an heir. Ginny joined to spite me. She told me about the werewolves and dementors. He also made her a horcrux. That's probably why he's so cocky. Because he thought that love would conquer again and we wouldn't have the heart to kill her." Harry explained.

"So Weasley's dead then?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Now he's vulnerable again. I plan on using the killing curse. But to take him out of your manor and use fiendfire to leave no body." Harry said.

"Good. Now I can change the wards but they're going to have to be at the last minute. Tom will know when I change them he will be able to feel them change."

"I figured as much. That's why I called everyone here to set a plan, time and date." Harry said.

"Let's start with the date and time." McGonagall said.

"How about…two weeks from today? I just need time to train and I'd have the Weasley's train with me. As for time, how about 5 in the afternoon." Harry suggested and everyone nodded.

"Now for a plan." Kingsley said.

"Lucius, you said that no death eaters are in the manor?" Harry asked and continued when he nodded. "We break off into two different groups. One through the front and one through the back. We all go in silently whatever group I'm in would go with me to find Tom. The other group would be lookouts and kill anyone dark that they see. Does Tom have another person that was like Pettigrew? Someone who never leaves his master's side?" Harry questioned.

"No. Because I am there he just calls me." Lucius sneered.

"Good."

"What about the dementors?" Jasper asked. "Where are they?"

"They don't reside at the manor, thank Merlin. He's only planning on using them when he raids Hogwarts. He has no intention on bringing them from Azkaban until needed." Lucius explained. "Same with all the death eaters and werewolves. He's more confident in this war than the last. Definitely more Gryffindor this time around." Lucius jabbed. Snape snorted.

"I resent that." Harry said.

"So do I." McGonagall said.

"Well, it's true." Lucius said.

"Anyways," Kingsley interrupted. "Should we use the whole Order or just a small group?" He asked.

"The Weasleys, Hermione, my family, and any other members of the DA. I'm going to ask George for a name of those people."

"What's the DA?" Lucius asked.

"It stood for Dumbledore's Army. I taught a group who wanted to learn real defense when I was in my fifth year and Umbridge was here." Harry sneered at the name.

"Ah. What can they do?"

"I taught them. The basics some advanced stuff. They all know how to produce a patronus even Neville." Harry said proudly.

"Well, I'll go floo to the Burrow now and get that list from George." Kingsley said and stood up.

"I should get back before Tom suspects anything." Lucius said a moment later and left.

"We should tell the rest of the family." Jasper said and he and Harry left.

McGonagall looked on as Harry left with a proud smile on her face. "He's so grown up." She said quietly.

"That's what a war and betrayal can do to you." Snape said from behind her. He respected the man a little more with what he's said today.

ooOOooOOoo

Jasper and Harry were walking to their rooms.

"I don't think you needed me at all, Harry." Jasper said.

"You think? It's just you have more experience in wars so I wasn't sure." Harry confessed.

"Yes. But you proved you can do this on your own."

"So, how'd it go?" Edward asked when they walked through to the living room.

"It went well. Harry didn't need my help at all." Jasper said obviously proud of his brother.

"Hush. We're going to attack two weeks from today at 5 in the afternoon. One group will be lookouts while the group with me will look for Tom." Harry said simply. "Lucius said that there's no one in the Manor besides him and Tom. I'm going to train with the Weasley's in the next two weeks and you guys would do well in coming also, learn what you can and cannot take spell wise. Bree, under no circumstances do I want you to go." Harry said sternly.

"Why?" Bree complained.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt. I want to know you're safe." Harry explained.

"I'll stay with Bree when you guys go." Esme said.

Harry went over and hugged her. "Thank you." Harry pulled back. "I'm going to floo the Weasleys to tell them that we're going to train, excuse me."  
"The Burrow!" Harry said clearly.

"Ah, Harry we were just about to come see you, might we step through?" Arthur asked.

"Of course." Harry said then moved. A minute later the whole Weasley crew was there plus Hermione.

"What's up Harry?" George asked.

"Has Kingsley told you what is going to happen?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well I am going to train for the next two weeks with my family. I am offering you, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, to join us." Harry said.

"What about us?" Ron asked.

"You were in the DA when we were in fifth year. You are also an Auror from what I've heard. You're capable without my help." Harry sneered.

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"You're the brightest witch in our age. I'm sure studying and learning curses won't be a problem. You can also join the Auror training program if you still need help." Harry said simply.

"So, little bro, when are we doing this?" George asked putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"How about tomorrow after breakfast." Harry suggested.

"Sure. I'll make sure they get up early then." Bill said grinning.

"And I'll make sure Bill wakes up early." Arthur said. Harry laughed.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said and the Weasley's left again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight don't belong to me

Chapter 12

The next two weeks went by quickly. Harry, the Weasleys and Cullens trained non-stop. The Weasley's would fire curses towards the vampires. This would test the vampire speed and the Weasleys target skill and spell strength. They wouldn't use dark curses on the Cullens. Harry wouldn't risk it at all. It appeared that the Cullens weren't vulnerable to all curses except the fire curse and the cutting curses. Though it only nicked them, it still hurt. The one Harry used on Felix long ago was a more powerful one that bordered dark.

The Weasleys get stronger as the days went on. The Cullens learnt to remember what color goes with what spell. They then decided to have Harry go against all of the Weasleys at once. No dark spells allowed. Harry used his vampire speed to his advantage. He would dodge, weave and twist while shooting spells at the same time. Let's just say Harry would need more of a challenge.

At night when they Weasleys weren't there the vampires would train them. They would fight each other. They went in a tournament like fashion again and again. Bree and Esme would watch. Bree was mad that Harry wouldn't let her go but now she understood. She understood how dangerous this could be for her. She didn't even battle back in Forks.

In these fights Harry wouldn't use magic. This was dependent on pure fighting skill and strength. When Harry and Jasper went head to head it was like a dance of sorts. Each knowing their opponents next moves. It was often one lucky move that won them the fight. Harry had ben hesitant to fight Alice or Rosalie but quickly learned from his mistake.

Thanks to them living at Hogwarts they never had to take hours to feed they only had to drink from the never ending goblets the house-elves gave them. Harry had been a nervous wreck for the last few days. Tomorrow would be when they went into the Manor and Harry couldn't stop worrying about his family. The Weasley's stayed at Hogwarts that night.

The next morning Harry couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Harry, calm down." George said.

"I know, I know. I can't help it. Don't you remember the last war? I was worse." Harry said.

Everyone looked at George. "It's true." He said.

Edward just dragged Harry from the table and brought him outside. "You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Edward soothed rubbing his up and down Harry's arms.

"I know. But ever since the last war I worry that something's going to happen." Harry sighed.

"And that's perfectly normal but stop bouncing." Edward said smiling.

ooOOooOOoo

At five o'clock the Weasleys, Cullens, some members of the DA and Draco were all standing outside the Manor.

"You all know where to go." Harry said and left with is group. Harry's group had Edward, Bill, George, Carlisle, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Percy. Jasper's group had Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Charlie, Draco, Cho, Susan Bones, Ron and Arthur. Harry's group went through the back. Lucius had told Harry where his study was, where Tom was. They quickly made their way towards the room. Jasper's group stood at the entrances. A vampire was to stay with the Draco, Cho, Susan and Ron. Arthur and Charlie were together.

When Harry's group got to the door they heard voices. "Lucius, your arm. I am calling a meeting." Tom said.

Harry waited for a second before bursting through the doors. "Don't count on it Tom." Harry sneered. The vampires blocked two humans each.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Potter? I'm surprised you're here." Tom said.

"Come to meet your end." Harry said.

"Lucius, don't stand there you fool, do something." Tom spat.

Lucius drew his wand and pointed to at Harry. When they thought he was going to cast a curse towards them he shot a cutting curse towards Tom and it cut off his wand arm. "I never took you for a traitor, Lucius." Tom sneered through the pain.

Harry took the opportunity and shot the killing curse at Tom. It hit him in the chest and knocked him backwards. Harry slowly walked towards him.

"The bastard's dead. That was easy." Harry said.

"Let's burn him before anything goes wrong." Edward said. Harry nodded and lifted Tom with a spell. He also made the blood scentless for when they got down and outside. Harry cast the cursed fire and Tom was reduced to ashes.

"Was it supposed to be that easy?" Emmett asked.

"Generally no. But Tom was too cocky this time around. He underestimated me." Harry said.

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"Because he didn't expect us to do something to win this war. Kill a family member. He thought that Dumbledore's love theory was going to backfire on us." Harry said.

"Oh."

"Well, Lucius, you have your Manor back and your family's safe."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Lucius said and shook his hand.

"Call me Harry."

"Fine, Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry about Ginny. I really am. I hope one day you can forgive me." Harry said.

"Of course I forgive you Harry. I understand and it's all right. Honestly." She said and pulled him into a hug.

"Guys," Harry said talking to the Weasley kids minus Ron. "Thank you for being there for me. It means a lot. Good luck with your futures. I promise to come and visit." Harry said and pulled them into a group hug.

"No matter what-" George said.

"We're your family-" Bill continued.

"We'll be there for you-" Charlie said.

"Always." Percy finished. Harry would cry if he could.

"Draco," Harry paused. "Don't change who you are. Even if is being the Slytherin git." Harry said smiling.

"I resent that, Potter. But thank you. Good luck and don't get yourself killed." Draco warned good-naturedly.

"Of course not." Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"Kingsley, don't screw up the Ministry." Harry laughed.

"Very encouraging. Thanks Potter." Kingsley said sarcastically and hugged him.

"Minerva, see us back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

Before they left Harry said, "I'll come back and visit this time."

When they got to Hogwarts Minerva hugged Harry.

"I always knew you would amount to greatness and happiness. I was right." She said tearfully.

"Come, Albus will be mad if you don't say goodbye." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Of course. I'll meet you guys at the entrance." Harry said to his family.

In the office Harry smiled to Snape and Dumbledore.

"We did it. He's gone for good this time." Harry said smiling.

"Congratulations." Dumbledore said nodding his head.

"Your luck astounds me. Well done however." Snape said without his usual sneer.

"I came to say goodbye actually." Harry said. "It's time I go back home. I miss it there and I know my family does too. Two wars are enough for me thank you very much. I'll come back to visit, I promise." Harry said.

"I'll miss you my boy. However you deserve a break. A century long break." Dumbledore said smiling. Harry and McGonagall chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Pot—Harry, you truly are your mother's son. I apologize for how I treated you when you were in school. You have proven yourself yet again. They would be proud of you, even that dogfather of yours." Snape said and smiled a little. "Now if you tell anyone I sounded like a Hufflepuff you will be sorry." Snape said with his usual sneer.

Harry laughed. "Of course not. Thank you Severus."

"Minerva, I will miss you. Keep this school running proudly. And like Kingsley, don't screw up." Harry grinned and dodged an arm that was headed his way.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Harry. I'm going to miss you too." She hugged him again and the young Vampire left to see his family.

"I'm going to miss that young man." Minerva said.

"So will I." Dumbledore said.

"He deserves a break though. A very long break." Severus said.

"Of course."

ooOOooOOoo

When Harry saw his family Bree ran over and hugged Harry.

"It seems this happens a lot." Harry said amused. He walked over to the family, his family. "Let's go home." Harry smiled and portkeyed them home.

* * *

It's not over yet! Read and Review!

So I've been thinking. Should I leave this story here or add more? I started to write more but I'm not sure if this story's better off without it. Opinions please.


	13. Authors Note

Ok, I know I said I was going to add to the story but when I was writing it I thought it didn't go with this story. I'm deciding if I should do a sequel or not. It's unlikely though. I'm working on another story now. I'm not sure when I'm going to post it however. So sorry if I got your hopes up. Don't be mad at me!


End file.
